It's a Fairy Tale
by Addicteddict
Summary: It's been 15 years since Zarina saw James last. She has still not forgiven him for what he did to her, so she comes up with a plan to meet him and make him feel the pain she felt. Things doesn't exactly go as planned, when Zarina realises just how sneaky James is. Zarina/James Hook fanfiction. Rated: MATURE, (Sexual content/Strong language.)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: A quick note before you start reading this fanficiton. I have been starting out at Tinker bell and the Pirate Fairy, and later it will go with a mix between that and Peter pan! You might notice I will take some of the Atmosphere from the film Hook, in there as well. But I hope you will enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or universe.  
I Hope you will enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Revenge is a dish best served with magic**

_Fingers ran over Zarina's body, making sure to touch every inch of her bare skin. Cunning dark eyes locked onto her muddy green ones. She was sitting in front of Captain James, human, naked, but why? As she looked up at him she noticed a mischievous grin appear on his face. A shiver went down her spine._

"_It is our anniversary, for the first day that we met; tell me my dear, do you ever miss my company?"_

Zarina opened her eyes wide as she woke from her sleep. It was that blasted dream again. About James. Even though years had already passed, James had continuously been a part of her mind. When awake and conscious, Zarina was filled with all the hate she had toward the man she once knew. But when asleep, her feelings were always a different story. _Yes,_ she thought to herself; _I do miss you, you stupid pirate._

A loud knock sounded on her door and Zarina turned to look in the direction of the noise. She sighed deeply as she rubbed her temples before making a weak attempt to get out of bed. Her throbbing head was weighing her tiny body down, and the headache seemed overwhelming and never ending. The banging on the door reappeared which made Zarina cringe in pain. It was a long and hard progress to sit up, and as she stretched her thin velvet-like wings she finally managed to fly to the tiny wooden door. Angrily she opened the door, glaring at the fairy who dared to wake her up at this hour. Wait, was it afternoon already?

Zarina squinted her eyes and covered flippantly for the light that shone brightly on her tired face. When her eyes had adjusted at last to the brightness she noticed Tink, Rosetta and Iridessa standing outside of her door.

"Zarina!" exclaimed Tink, before the three of them managed to squeeze through. Zarina closed the door, mainly to keep the light out. She wondered if she could ask Dessa about turning off the light for a moment. Probably not.

"What?" Zarina growled irritably.

"Fairy Gary is furious, you overslept again. That's the fifth time this month, girl. You better get hold of yourself. And what is that in your hair? Darling, you're a mess!" Rosetta pointed out as she removed some thick, black, gooey stuff that was stuck in Zarina's wild and untamed hair.

"Oh by all means, that's so gross!" Rosetta cried out and rapidly abandoned her futile attempt, trying to clean her hands instead.

"Sorry, I was working late again last night." Zarina said calmly as she began fiddling with her own locks to get the alien stuff out of her hair. How it had gotten there in the first place, was a mystery. Once she had removed most of it, she looked over at the three girls who stood with arms now crossed over their chests. Two of them seemed worried; Rosetta however, wore a far more displeased expression.

"Don't say you've been working on that ridiculous project again." Rosetta sighed and Tinker Bell tried to push herself forward a little to talk to Zarina.

"It's not ridiculous. I am _this_ close to actually succeeding." Zarina said, holding her fingers up to indicate just _how close_. "I was working on it last night," she began as she made her way to her desk and took out a large bucket that held a bright glowing liquid.

"Is that... Liquid pixie dust?" Iridessa asked worriedly, taking deep breaths to prevent panic. "How have you been able to turn the pixie dust into liquid?"

"Alchemy." Zarina replied with a smile widely spread on her lips. "Look at this." With a small pipette, she sucked up some of the yellow substance. She gave it a gentle squeeze. As the drop of liquid hit the plant's leaves, a rumble shook the room before the plant sprouted into an enormous version of itself, just barely contained in the room without breaking through the ceiling. The girls behind her watched in awe - or perhaps fear - as the plant grew.

"And that's just one drop!" Zarina exclaimed, laughing triumphantly. "It only works temporarily for about ten minutes, but I reckon that if I mix the liquid with some blue fairy dust, its effects will last much longer."

"This is madness!" Iridessa said resting a hand over her chest as she tried to calm herself.

"That's what you said when I tried to create coloured pixie dust." Zarina mentioned as she put away the bucket again.

"But that's different. Back then you experimented for a good cause. This is something much bigger, and it's for your own pleasure. Please, we're starting to get really worried about you." Tink started out as she walked up to the wild-haired pixie. "You're only doing this so you can get back at James. Get over it, we have already given him what he deserves, he's gone, out of your life. Why can't you just settle and enjoy your life?"

"You don't understand!" Zarina raised her voice slightly, claiming silence from the other fairies. "James was my friend; he was the first one to ever accept me for who I am, despite his many lies." Her voice grew full of sorrow. "You don't know how much it hurts to be betrayed like that." A large sigh escaped as she sat down on a thimble, her eyes looking sadder than ever. "If I make myself big enough, I'll be able to get back at him and make him wish he was never born."

The silence after Zarina's final words crept in like a shadow, enveloping the ladies within. Tink's sudden sigh seemed like a sword slicing through the thickness of the morning fog.

"You really liked him, didn't you?"

Tink's question lingered in Zarina's ears. _Liked him,_ she thought to herself. _I adored him. I thought he was the one who would finally accept me for who I was at last. He is the wholeheartedly reason for why I wished to become human. Making him swim for dear life is not enough punishment for what he did to me. _Zarina replied with a silent nod at Tink's question.

"But it's been almost fifteen years since you saw him last and we made a fool out of him. Why are you so intent on holding grudge against this guy?" Rosetta asked. "Just get over him, forget him, do your job and live on."

Zarina took a deep breath as she pulled her hair up. "I can't do that." She needed to make him feel just the way he made her feel. She wanted to find something he longed for, wave it in front of his face, and at last crush his dream like a boot crushing an ant. The best way to do that was to meet him at his level, and go undercover.

Tink sighed deeply, "Well, I guess we can't make you. I'm just worried, what if this, er, potion will backfire on you? What if you can't turn into a fairy again? Would you really live the rest of your days like a human? We need you here, you're one of the best dust keeper fairies there is." Tink added again, watching hopelessly on the side as Zarina began packing up her desk.

"In the end, I reckon it would be worth it." She replied as she turned her back to the girls.

"You can get yourself killed! Have you even thought of that?" Tinker Bell said as her voice grew stronger, her face starting to turn pink with anger. "What if your plan doesn't work and James decides to kill you? James is a very deceitful man-"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that." Zarina added sarcastically.

Tink sighed angrily before she continued: "Don't come to us if your head gets chopped off by a pirate sword." Tink made a gesture with her finger across her neck, resembling decapitation. Although it was hard for her to continuously stay mad at Zarina once she turned to face them. Her eyes weren't the usual joyful once that Tink used to see when Zarina strutted around happily in the woods. Every corner of her eye told the same story, and the darkness underneath certainly illustrated how she had worked day and night on her project. Her eyes glistened with sorrow and that was when Tink could do nothing but sigh and agree to this arid mission of hers. "We're just worried for you."

"I get that," Zarina said, the corner of her mouth turning into a small but genuine grin. "I'll be fine. I have met worse circumstances, there's no need to worry Tink."

The fairy of light grabbed the locks of her curly black hair. "But you can't steal any blue dust. I heard Gary is already quite suspicious about all the flying dust that has gone missing." Iridessa crossed her arms and lifted a brow at Zarina.

"I won't need to steal any from the vault. The blue harvest moon will be rising over pixie hollow tomorrow, I'll be able to sneak some of the dust with me home and finish the project." Zarina paused for a moment as she turned on her heel, looking at the three of them. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't go telling the other fairies about that."

"Wha-" Iridessa was instantaneously caught off guard by Rosetta who covered her mouth with her hand.

"Sure, we won't tell anyone dear," said Rosetta as Iridessa's hands were flying frantically.

"We won't, _right,_ Iridessa?" she said again looking at the frantic fairy who nodded resignedly and released her once she had calmed down.

"Thank you, guys. I really appreciate that." Zarina smiled kindly at them as she escorted them to the door. "Tell fairy Gary that I'm sorry, I will go do some extra work at the tree tonight, I promise." The fairies nodded at Zarina's words before they all flew off. With a heavy sigh Zarina closed the door behind her before she leaned up against it. She gently banged the back of her head against the door, growling curses at herself. What if they were right? What if this was a stupid idea? Perhaps there was something about it. But in the end, they always thought her ideas were stupid. Well, her last project seemed to work out just fine. With the accomplishment of talent fairy dust, then why wouldn't this work? With the thought still filling every corner of her mind, Zarina opened up her closet to find her old pirate rags hanging beside the various dresses designed by Hem. With a swift move, she stepped out of her other clothes and went to the shattered piece of a mirror, standing up against the wall. Smoothly she slipped into her old pirate rags, grabbed her hat and adjusted it. She smirked at herself, swaying her arm in the air, as if pointing a sword, against the mirror.

"What's that, James? Would you like me to give you quarter? Oh, good sir, I'm afraid I can't do that." She laughed maniacally. "You tried to _kill _me. You have no idea whom you messed with. Now, how will your Eton education save you now, huh?" Looking down, Zarina noticed a white piece of a feather sticking out at the rim of her boot. Lazily she stretched her arm to grab it. She turned the down carefully between two of her fingers for a brief moment; _James's feather._ She frowned as she threw it to the ground, then stepped on it, grinding her foot.

"And that's how we roll in pixie hollow."

* * *

_**Grah! It's been a bit of a struggle to publish this. BUT I did it! That was the first chapter! Let me know what you think!** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The first step of a thousand miles**

The harvest moon arose over pixie hollow at last, another eight years has passed since the last gathering of the magnificent, crystal blue dust.

The pieces of the broken moonstone had found its place and not long after the moon was in position the land of the hollow was covered in glittering dust. Gently it cascaded to the ground, lying like snow covering landscapes in the perpetual wintry weather in the Winter Woods. Whilst fairies were occupied with this magical evening, Zarina hid behind a colourful orange autumn leaf and carefully observed the others. She knew there were birds watching all over the place, making sure that no fairy stole a single ounce of the precious blue dust. But once she saw that the coast was clear she came out from her hiding spot. _Now or never._

Zarina withdrew a brown leather pouch from her big cloak and quickly squatted down to start filling her bag with some of the dust. It was still unclear about how much pixie dust exactly she would need to make the potion last longer, so just in case she packed up some extra corns. She tied a knot on her little pouch and put it back into her cloak before she rose.

The continuous laughter and music in the air told her that she already gotten away with her misdeed. It's not the first time Zarina nicked some dust, but she knew that if she was caught, the likelihood of her being suspended permanently from pixie hollow was very high.

Zarina didn't want to leave pixie hollow for good – not this time at least – but she knew that if she ever wanted to sleep decently again, she would have to set things straight with James. Eye to eye.

Across the horde of fairies she noticed Tinker Bell who stood frozen to the spot as she watched Zarina packing up the dust. Zarina's eyes locked onto Tinker Bell's blue orbs for a brief moment, and noticeable disappointment was painted across her pale features. Looking down, Zarina sighed deeply. _I have to do this_, she mouthed to her friend.

_I know, _Tink mouthed back, watching as Zarina flew into the darkness.

It couldn't go fast enough now, Zarina felt excited to get back to her alchemy lab and start the experimenting once more. She flew as fast as the wind. Hurriedly she flew inside and locked up the door behind her. No one should come and disturb her during this.

At her desk she placed the pouch with the blue dust, grabbed the bucket of liquid and started preparing. Thanks to her friend Tink, she had received a pair of goggles to protect her eyes as she was working. She strapped them on and with her free hand she grabbed a mortar. Within it she laid a couple of blue corns and began crushing them into the finest powder.

Cautiously, she poured some of the dust into her other mixture. As soon as the different substances came into contact, the liquid started glowing in all the colours of the rainbow. Zarina widened her eyes in awe, fascinated and amazed by the chemical reaction. Carefully she leaned over the bucket to get a closer look. The brightness was simply an enchanting view to behold. It was only a minute or two after that the awe in her eyes dwindled into concern as she saw the mixture turning from the brightest of colours to the darkest black.

"What?" She whispered to herself, grabbing a wooden spoon at hand so she could stir the mixture. "Why is it- it shouldn't turn black, should it?" She asked of herself as she wrote down the progress in her journal. What a depressing colour of a growth potion. With her pipette she retrieved the smallest amount of the mixture before she squeezed one drop out on her table plant. In matter of seconds the plant began to grow, just as tall as it previously had been. She stayed at her desk for further observation, but everything seemed normal.

Time flew by.

"So far the plant exceeded the 10 minutes by 50." She softly murmured to herself in a tired yawn. She grabbed her pen to write down the progress. It seemed as if though the potion would last much longer this time. It was just a surprising observation that something involving pixie dust could turn to such depressing tar like substance.

A beam of light shone brightly though the cracks of Zarina's wooden house. As the sunbeam gently caressed Zarina's face, the lady woke in a tired yawn. _Did I fall asleep at my desk?_

She turned her head, noticed how her bed seemed untouched. _Yeah, apparently._ As she stretched her body she noticed the plant that still stood proud and tall on her desk. "It worked!" She shrieked, "This is brilliant!" She continued as she happily started pouring the liquid into several vials. _At least it worked for 24 hours or so – so far. So if all it takes is a single drop for a plant, then a tiny sip for me should probably do._ As the vials had been filled, Zarina quickly started packing up some of the more necessary equipment.

As she had packed up most of her things she turned to the vials on the desk. Carefully she picked up one and looked at the substance lurking behind the transparent glass. _Perfect._ In her familiar brown leather pouch she packed up a couple of the vials, and the rest she crammed in with some of her other stuff. She was ready now, after so many years of anguish she would finally see James again and hopefully serve him the same amount of agony that she had been put through. But how? That question she would still need an answer to. Surely she would figure it out along the way, the first step would be to gain his trust.

With a little extra flying dust packed up and new and fresh dust spread on her wings, Zarina flicked off the excess dust. Time to take off.

It was a long and tiring journey ahead of her. It was still uncertain where she would encounter James again, but her first thought was to visit the pirate bay. She had already come a long way when suddenly the skies turned gloomy. A rumble in the distance caught her attention. She stopped mid air and turned her attention to the above. It started with one drop after the other prior to the skies broke and rain came gushing from above. _Fine. I will just walk then. _Luckily for her, Zarina had always enjoyed a good hike.

Gradually the storm began to pick up. It would be wise to find shelter at this point and take a break until the weather would clear up. As Zarina managed to find a safe spot, she abruptly noticed a muffling voice appearing in the distance.

"Arg, have ya heard it pop?"

Zarina peeped out from her hiding spot, watching a big muscular pirate walking through the woods. Even in the distance he seemed like a big tall bloke, and she vaguely noticed his left eye was hidden behind an eye patch.

"Craawk, have I heard it, heard it?" Repeated the parrot that sat proudly and soaked on the man's shoulder.

"Apparently there is a new lad in Never Lands me sweet." A hoarse and awful roar emerged from the pirate's throat before he gobbed to the side. "A Peter Pan I hear." He laughed. "That ol' wench predicted that he shall be an upcoming trouble for the pirates. Have thee' ever heard such rubbish before?"

"Rubbish, Peter Pan is rubbish."

"Indeed pop. What a bunch of crap. A tiny little lad," laughter emerged from the bowl of his belly. "How can a tiny lad cause us trouble?"

Zarina listened carefully to the words of the villainous male. A Peter Pan he said, a lost boy perhaps? It would be good to do a little research about this boy. Surely he could be a nice ace in the sleeve. She listened to the heavy steps of the pirate treading in the mushy mud on the ground. As the noise neared her, Zarina decided to pop on for a ride, she knew he would lead her to exactly where she needed to go.

With a quick jump she went for it as soon as she saw the muddy black boot treading before her. It was hard to hold on when the leather of the boot had become slippery due to rain and greasy mud.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed loudly as she nearly fell off once the foot stomped back on the ground. At the very last, she managed to grab hold of a boot lace and pull herself up on the front, holding on for dear life as he walked the grubby path. "Alright, pull yourself together." Zarina panted to herself as she settled herself as comfortable as possible.

The pirate stopped for a moment. "Ya hear that too, pop?" A little finger was brought to his ear canal as he started cleaning out excess earwax. "I was certain I heard ringing."

The parrot squeaked as it shook excess water off itself. "Ha ha ha." It laughed sarcastically, "Dement old pirate, dement old pirate."

"Oi. Ya better watch yer' tongue there. I might be in the mood for bird tonight." The man shrugged as he moved along the path.

The feet dragged along again and for each step, Zarina had to try her very best at not falling off. That was easier said than done as each drawling step felt like a mighty earthquake. Every now and then the puddles of muddy water would splash onto her which just made it that much harder to stay still. For every challenge coming her way and defeated, Zarina couldn't help but feel mildly proud. It was not until the pirate stepped into a pile of mud that held the greatest challenge.

A big annoyed groan escaped the pirate's lips as he tried to free his foot from the mud that weighed it down.

_Oh no, bollocks. _The lace of which Zarina clanged onto slowly started loosening itself the more the pirate struggled. "Oh no no no no!" Zarina screamed and kept a firm hold on the laces as it loosened completely and with a big 'slurp' the boot violently freed itself. Literally, she was now hanging on a loose thread, trying desperately to climb back. As the pirate continued his journey, Zarina landed face down in the mud, getting dragged along until she decided to finally let go of the lace.

She gasped for her breath as she sat up, trying to remove the mud from her face. The intake of her next breath made her taste dirt.

"Well, that was a stupid idea." She coughed, grunting as she dragged herself up out of the muck. As she tried to wipe excess mud off her clothes she noticed laughter coming from not so far away. Grabbing her stuff she started struggling through toward the noises. It was her luck that her light weight prevented her from sinking into the mud. At the end of the road, Zarina finally managed to see light shining in the not so far distance. There was a smell of something rotten in the air, which brought her down memory lane back when she was at sea. Oh, yea, she recalled that familiar smell of fish rotting in barrels. The closer she started to get the more she felt like she could taste the saltiness in the air. It was that familiarity that strangely enough put Zarina at ease.

All of this could only mean one thing. _The pirate bay._

* * *

_**Alrighty! Nearing the pirate bit, which in the next chapter will have a more "Hook" the film version feel to it.  
Thanks for reading!**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First of, I would like to appologise if there are mistakes in my chapters, I have been constantly trying to find a beta, who could help me out by correcting grammar mistakes and sentence structure. So I would like to apologise if there is any, I'm not a native English speaker. Besides of that! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The pirate bay**

Tired legs dragged Zarina over the mossy planks of the bay. It was a challenge to avoid not getting squashed underneath someone's boot. Her wings were still wet, and she couldn't test her potion before she had found a quiet spot. With her confidence high, she travelled across the dirty ground.

Zarina took time to notice some of the men and women gathered around. The men seemed far from what she recalled when she was at sea. They were filthy and frankly didn't seem like they paid remotely attention to their looks. The men either laughed at or with each other, some even throwing scolding comments at the loosely dressed women, with corsets laced up tightly around their waists. Never has Zarina seen women dressed so bluntly for sexual appeal. Their breasts squashed together at the top; looking as if though they were about to pop out to greet the sordid men that gathered like flies around excrement. As she looked up she noticed the women's faces hidden behind a great deal of makeup. Idly, she wondered, if they would look completely different if one were to remove the thick layers of powder and blush.

As she wandered across the bay, she slowly began to realise how different this world were from her home in pixie hollow. The almost immature and childlike feel of pixie hollow, built on trust and friendship was far from anything like this. Fairies are very different from humans; fairies are born of joyful laughter, so the whole world surrounding them generally held a positive attitude. This, however, this was a city full of ill-behavioured humans, cursing and fighting against each other. The sinful lust and the sexual themes poisoned the air around her.

Sexual themes, sex. That's not something that is regularly discussed between fairies. Frankly a lot of them don't know what it is. It's a human behaviour and it is not necessarily needed in the world of pixies. Zarina knew quite a lot about it, she had after all spent most of her time around humans.

Humans. _Pirates; _Those sinful and mischievous creatures that she once was too. Was – _Is._

It became a part of her identity. Zarina was far more adventurous and outgoing than most fairies, and the thrill of illegal deeds excited her. The pirates, the sword fights, the family.

But was it what it was truly like to be a pirate? Or was it all a bunch of _lies?_

Already, Zarina knew that she would have to bring back her tough act. She'd been a captain, sort of. She somewhat knew how to behave around these folks. Power was everything. It was not hard to tell that if you were weak, you likely wouldn't survive as a woman in this type of dodgy alleys. She could hardly believe that someone as posh as James were to be wandering about in such a place. Then again, the bitterness and the evil glint in his eye fitted in perfectly here. Sometimes she would forget that the James she thought she knew wasn't who he really is.

Soon after moving across the dangerous field, Zarina caught attention to one of the alleyways leading to a dead end. _Perfect spot. _The longer she made her way through the small passage, the more distant the various noises became.

Hand in her bag; she pulled out one of the vials. Time was spent on carefully inspecting the liquid that was tranquilized within. She popped off the cork, overwhelmed by the sudden smell coming from within the bottle. _Oh man, it smells like farts. _She coughed a little, holding the vial in an outstretched arm. _Bottoms up. _She looked toward the substance, hesitating a little before she brought it close to her mouth. It was the point of no return. She'd come this far and as of now, she didn't care whether the potion would make her stay human or not.

The tip of the vial rested gently upon the bottom of her lip before she tilted it enough to let the sticky mass run into her mouth.

The bitterness had Zarina cough badly as she swallowed and a warm feeling began spreading through her veins. Within minutes, Zarina went from warm to cold and from content to having aching chest pains. It was as though her limbs were being stretched by a torture instrument. The pain was so overwhelming that she didn't even notice how the ground beneath her had begun shrinking. A thought of her dying passed her mind briefly as the pain began increasing the more her body grew.

Once the pain faded, Zarina opened her eyes slowly. Her first instinct was to search her entire body for faults. She turned her head to the side, seeing how her fairy wings had disappeared; her hands searched her previously pointy ears that had gone round. After confirming her new identity she finally took her time to look around her. Wonder shone in the green/brown eyes that shimmered in the sunlight, reflecting the things she looked upon as she inspected her surroundings carefully. A feint smirk appeared upon her lips as she grabbed stuff off the ground, looking at it with awe. This new perspective had Zarina enchanted, and it took her minutes before she even noticed that she had outgrown her old clothes, and realised she was standing in her complete birthday suit.

_Oh, fuck, I should have seen that coming. _Carefully she bended down to grasp the tiny bags that had been left on the ground. Using her arms and hands as a tool, she tried to cover up most of her body. _Clothes, I need clothes._

Wandering about stark naked, Zarina tried to look through the cracks of the alleyways. A gasp escaped her lips as she fell upon a crook and his wench in one of the alleys. The filthy man held the even filthier woman against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms resting atop his shoulders as he bucked his hips against the woman. The man's trousers pooled around his boots, and the woman's big lacy dress was pulled up to grant him better access. The woman was probably around the age of fifty, Zarina could honestly not tell because of her true identity hidden behind a bunch of makeup. Great moans of pleasure resounded in the alley as the women ever so _charmingly _demanded him to go faster.

Even though this had been Zarina's first time watching the act of sex, she was not as surprised as she thought she would have been – for some reason. Zarina saw that this would be her chance to steal some clothes for herself. Filthy rags are supposedly better than no rags. Whilst the couple were busy copulating, Zarina seized her chance to sneak up behind the man.

Lightly she tapped the man on the shoulder, causing him to jolt in surprise as he turned his head around. "Th'fuck, bitch?!" he roared loudly, as he eyed Zarina up and down before a devious smirk appeared. "What a fine tight body, my sweet. Ye are more than welcome to join." He purred, leaving the woman groaning, displeased at his suggestion.

"Fuck off, bitch." The lady scolded at Zarina, but Zarina merely lifted her left brow at her.

"Terribly sorry, but I need your clothes." Zarina said with a grin on her lips. Before the man even had a chance to respond to her, Zarina clenched her fingers into a fist and threw a punch hard enough to knock out the man. "Sorry," she said as she squatted down to the ground to start taking off his clothes.

"You fucking crazy bitch!" the woman shrieked as she backed off and ran out of the alley.

Rapidly, Zarina attempted to get the clothes off the man before he would come back to his senses. "You can keep the underwear," She said as she pulled on a grimace. "But this I gladly accept," carefully she grabbed hold of the heavy old gun that were in his pockets, as well as the dagger. Once everything was gathered, Zarina left the pirate and ran off to the nearest spot to get changed.

Most of the clothes fitted her tiny body quite loosely as she pulled it on. A black leathery trouser belt was strapped tightly to keep up the brown pants whilst a clay red one was strapped around her waist and white shirt. The long, heavy, black leather coat fit her slightly better than the rest of the clothes. The boots she had to give up on, as they were far too big for her small feet.

She casted the boots aside and withdrew the weaponry inside the coat. The planks felt cold and wet under her feet as she made it to the main alley. She looked around; trying to figure where to start out in order to find James. Zarina noticed a wooden sign above a building: _Frank's pub and finest wenches. _It seemed as if though a lot of men were going in and coming out, so if the place was popular enough, it would perhaps be a great place to start.

The smell of sweat and liquor hang thick in the air as Zarina entered the pub. There were women walking around in short dresses, serving all types of liquor and food. Every now and then, a lady would squirm or hit one of the pirates for smacking their arses when they bended over to place the tray upon a table. Even though Zarina should feel disgusted about the way women were portrayed so whorish, she felt more intrigued by the atmosphere.

One of the ladies walked up to her, her left hand on her voluptuous hip, whilst the other holding a tray in her hand. Her hair was enormous, white, just like her face. Her dress was short enough to show off the garters and the high heeled shoes likely worn to make up for her height.

"Anything to drink?" She asked in a hoarse almost broken voice, Zarina found it a surprise how her voice didn't quite seem to match her otherwise gorgeous looks.

"I just need a place to sit."

The lady rose a brow of her, giving a sigh as if she was already bored from the conversation. "You can take a seat by the bar." Eyes rolled in the direction of the bar in the other end of the room, before she made her way to the next costumer.

"Arg. What does a nifty little lady such as you, do in a place like this?" The owner said, as Zarina came up to take a seat by the bar.

Zarina smirked, "I have some business to attend in this town."

"What can I get for you, lassie?" The man asked Zarina kindly as he put a supposedly clean glass back on the shelf.

Zarina leaned over the counter, "Uh, have you got some tea, good sir?"

The owner looked at Zarina for a second before he laughed mockingly at her. "Aye, I got some tea... some strong tea." He said sarcastically as he poured some rum into a glass and passed it to her. "This will fire up yer engine." He laughed again, leaning over the counter.

Zarina crooked her brows slightly, finding this substance rather odd for a type of tea. As she took a sip of the rum, she felt the alcohol burn atop of her tongue and all the way down her throat.

"Oh WOOH!" She was taken slightly aback in her seat, surprised over the kick of the liquor. "That's..." she coughed, "...Quite some tea."

Without further dialogue, the owner walked to one of the costumers, laughing mockingly at the naïve woman.

Zarina cleared her burning throat as she turned around in her seat, crossing her legs as she looked around at the costumers sitting at the tables. She smirked a little at the men and women who had been brought out to the floor, dancing in tact to the music played by a band in the corner.

"...Not when it come to the Cap'n James, that is."

Zarina overheard the familiar name, and turned in the direction of the source. Two men, a scrawny pirate with a missing leg and a big muscular one sat beside Zarina.

"Aye, I hear this Peter has a look out for the dear captain," replied the other. "But what does he have to be afraid of? It's just a mere lad." He laughed.

Zarina cleared her throat loudly, "Aherm. 'Scuse me, I could not help but overhear about this captain you speak of." Zarina turned around to face the men. "I am looking for a man; Captain James Bartholomew."

"Arg. Ye' looking for the famous Captain then. You have come to the right place, lass." Alleged the one eyed pirate, as he gazed toward the girl. "His crew and ship are currently docked in the harbour." The bulky one rose from his seat, taking up the spot on her other side. "Why would such a little lassie like you seek out the world famous crook?"

"I have my reasons," Zarina mentioned casually, taking in another sip of her strong liquor. Guileless and utterly soothing, these drinks were perfect for whenever you wanted an instant fix of heat. Admittedly, she needed that after the turbulent and cold escapade she'd been on so far. "World famous you say," she chuckled, "I never heard of him."

His gaze trailed over her, eyeing out her details. "He is a vile creature, a great pirate. He's one of the greatest men overseas. I hear that once he had even made his ship fly."

Zarina narrowed her eyes slightly. "Oh, he does sound like a great man." Venom from her voice were held aback as she spoke. "Do you know if the cap'n takes on new crew?"

The one eyed pirate stared at the woman before bursting into laughter. "Aye. But a scrawny little lassie such as you shall never become a part of his crew. I hear he has had unfortunate lady trouble once he had been at sea. Women merely bring bad luck." He smirked, his hands starting to travel up her thighs. "But ye should know, how gladly we enjoy women here at bay."

His rough whisper tickled Zarina's earlobe and sent a shiver up her spine.

With a swift slap she removed his hands. "You're in deep water now."

Both men laughed menacingly.

Before the men mutually attempted to grasp hold of her once more, Zarina pulled out the gun and dagger, crossing each arm to point both weapons against the men. The tiniest of a mocking smile curled on her lips. "You've been most helpful, boys -"

She smiled, almost sincerely and sweet. If the weapons didn't get them off her, certainly her calmness and disturbing grin would have.

"- But I suggest you both take your leave."

"You crazy bitch," sneered one of the pirates, but both smart enough to get out of their seats. Zarina smirked frivolously at the men, feeling somewhat triumphant as she withdrew her weapons.

Unexpectedly, Zarina perceived how the entire place had become eerily silent. Uncertain of what it was, she turned around, looking about in the dimly lit pub, lightened by the flickering flames that danced by the fireplace. Her eyes fell upon the entrance to the pub.

She couldn't believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – A deal with the devil**

_James Bartholomew. _

Finally, after all these years. The time had not been as kind on him as she would have thought, but he somewhat still looked like the man she used to know. Eyes narrowed at the sight of the tall, well dressed man entering the pub.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire. _She mused lightly in her mind.

She watched him from the corner of her eye; his head held high as if he owned the place. A smug grin smeared across his feature, and once the ladies took notice, it spread like weed.

"Smee, get me my usual." The captain declared, waving his hand at the plump little fellow as he ambled toward the ladies. Zarina, admittedly, was quite good at reading expressions and the glance on their faces resembled apprehension rather than lust. _He,_ however, looked as though he _knew_ every lady within would fancy the fuck out of him. Would it be good to fear him? Had he truly become one of the greatest crooks of all time?

She observed him carefully, seeing how he carelessly laid an arm around one of the women whilst the other gave another a great smack in the rear.

"Oh, Captain," whined one.

"Tell us of your great search again," went another.

"Smee, make sure the ladies a drink on me." James gently pulled a little to fix his sleeves. One of the big busted females leant against the captain, serving him the drinks he ordered. James grinned mischievously a he laid eyes upon the drooping breasts squeezed together.

His slender fingers gently wrapped around a fine glass of whiskey and brought it to his mouth to take a sip. "Now, where should I start?" Gently he nuzzled his onyx moustache between his index finger and thumb. "Ah, yes. Have I ever told you of the time I made my ship fly?"

The once so magnificent episode was nothing like Zarina remembered. She knew he had been decking the truth to make him sound tougher than he appeared. He spoke of courage, she recalled none of that.

"It was unfortunate that I ran out of flying dust. Otherwise I would have gone way past the star, to a whole new adventure."

_Liar._

"Ever since my dream has been taken from me, I have been eager to get more of this pixie dust. The possibilities it would arise are simply enchanting." James softly wiped away the remains of booze upon his upper lip.

Zarina's pouty lips slowly immersed themselves in a smile. So he wanted flying dust, huh? Carefully she grabbed hold of her tiny bag in her pocket. Surely she had remembered to pack up some of the blue dust she stole. With a steady pace, Zarina began moving her bare feet over the floor, approaching slowly. Her hips swayed lightly from side to side as she walked and her left hand afterwards resting upon her hip as she stopped in front of him.

James lifted his head, gazing toward the lady before him. She was a gorgeous yet strange view to behold. Barefooted, clothed in a man's rags not to mention that her hair seemed greasy and messy, still slightly wet due to weather conditions. It was unusual to see a beautiful lady not dressed in her female gowns.

"I hear you are on the lookout for fairy dust?" Zarina said as she swirled the straps of the tiny bag around her finger. "As a matter of fact, I believe I have what you're searching for."

"Is that so?" James asked, looking suspicious to put it mildly. "I shall believe it when I see it."

Zarina loosened the tiny strap of the leather bag and allowed a bright blue light to shine from within. James seemed rather intrigued. Eagerly, he leaned to the edge of his chair shoving the clingy women off him. The sparkling blue light reflected beautifully in his eyes, dancing upon his corneas like fire. It was without doubt the real deal. He could promptly recall that shine anywhere at any time.

"_How_ have someone like _you_ grasped hold of the purest of pixie dust, me'lady?" big bushy eyebrows rose sceptically at the woman. There was something about her that seemed so oddly familiar. Unfortunately he couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. It could have been the eyes, those naïve looking eyes. Or perhaps it was the face or the hair? No matter what it was, he couldn't place the familiarity on someone he knew. Well, not human at least.

"You see, dear Captain. I have alternate methods to get whatever I desire."

"Huh," vigilantly he leaned back into his chair. "Do I know you, miss?" He questioned her.

"I don't believe so, cap'n."

He snorted lightly as he reached out a hand. "Alright, I'll have that."

"Now, hold on, cap'n. I don't believe you understand: I have a request."

"Of course you do," James smoothly brought his hand to his chin, caressing it gently with his index finger. "Go on."

"I want to become a part of your crew." Zarina demanded, holding the tiny bag of dust against her chest.

Silence filled the room briefly before James was the only one bursting into laughter. Both crew and ladies soon followed suit. His slender finger rose to his eyes; wiping away a tear.

"Oho," His chuckle was deep, similar to a roar, as he desperately fought to hold it back. "And what would make you think that a lassie like you could make it on my ship?" James leaned a bit forward again, his hands entwining and his eyes looking at her with utmost interest.

"I believe I have already proven that I am endowed with talents that could be to your advantage." Zarina reached out for a stool to sit on. "Also, I have knowledge of the most amazing and exquisite treasures you could ever dream of."

James thought.

"So what will it be captain?"

"Alright. I shall make you a part of my crew," He answered rapidly, reaching out for the bag again. "_Now_, let me have it."

Zarina glared at him disbelievingly. "I would like to have your word for it," she said, "I hear you always keep your word. If you shall pledge to me that I can become a member of your crew, I shall gladly give you the dust you desire so desperately."

It was the sigh coming from him, which assured Zarina, he likely wouldn't have kept his part of the deal if she hadn't forced him to lend his word for it. It took a couple of minutes before he finally spoke again.

"You have my word."

A member of James' squad appeared from behind, looking mildly disgusted by the news. "But cap'n," he uttered recklessly. "There's no room for further crew members."

James smiled sincerely at his first mate. "That is true," Fingers ran through his black wavy hair as he pretended to give a fuck. From his fancy crimson coat he took out a heavy percussion pistol, pointed it at the man before he launched a bullet right in his face. Zarina's eyes widened a little as she watched the man fall lifeless to the floor, lying in a pool of his own blood. Surprisingly enough, it didn't seem as though people would panic. The silence merely lingered a few minutes before they returned to their own business. A little chunky man came up to the captain and began dragging the lifeless body away by his feet.

"There." James blew the remains of the gun smoke away. "Now there's a spot open."

Zarina swallowed before she inhaled the feint smell of gunpowder being blown her way. Oddly enough, it was a pleasing smell. "Alright," She coughed vaguely. "You will not be disappointed." She closed the bag and threw it to the captain, who caught it with his hand. He quickly tucked the bag into his pocket inside his coat.

"You know who I am, yet I still don't know your name?" he said casually.

"Z..." Zarina managed to stop herself, "Zara Wilkinson," she said confidently. Good thing she whipped up a new name instantly.

"Zara," James repeated as he rose from his seat. Effortlessly, he reached out for her hand, bringing it to his mouth, where he pursued to let his tender lips place a kiss upon it. He hadn't changed one bit. He still possessed the charmingly gentle facade that enveloped a dark character within. The only thing that had her unawares was his domineering murderous self. It was that other personality that she would rather not defy. James directed his gaze upon her; his lips still firmly placed atop her hand. Zarina felt her cheeks flush instantly. Flush, why did they flush? Certainly it must have been the gentleness he suddenly portrayed. A simple gesture that nearly made her forget everything about the man he had killed moments before.

Even though Zarina's eyes were locked onto James', she could still feel the men and women gazing their way. It was an unpleasant feeling to embrace.

"What a pleasure to have you on board, Zara."

Being a part of the crew, yes? An utterly enticing role to assume isn't it? A simple stroll down memory lane had the vivid fantasies, which she once held so dearly, blossom from bud to flower.

Yet again, a pirate. Not a captain, however, but she would manage to do well with her new entitlement. Call her a bigot, if you may, but the observation of the current crew didn't exactly strike her as the brightest lights in the harbor. A little manipulation here and there and a simple pull of a few strings should help her climb the ladder to gain the captains trust.

It was a thrilling thought of sailing the seas, crossing passages beyond imagination, not to mention pillage and plunder. Every now and then, she would have to prevent herself from dwelling too much in her fantasies, and rather keep to the importance of why she had come here in the first place.

Oh right, of course. She had a mission to accomplish after all.

But surely, a little fun on the way would hurt nobody. Well, except those who shall suffer the pirate's tyranny.

Due to lack of decent sound level, Zarina was jolted from her own thoughts by the captain and his companion. Mutely, she observed their conversation.

"- Should be an easy task to fix that up, Smee. She's the first lady to board my ship. We should treat her with respect, should we not?" With an arm stretched, James received a white handkerchief from Smee before he subsequently put it in his pocket.

"Of course, sir." Smee responded with a feint stutter. "I shall fix up everything right away."

"Brilliant." James watched as the plump little fellow ran along before he turned on his heel to face Zarina again. "Smee will fix up a cabin for you, my lady. I suppose privacy is a privilege that I gladly grant a lady."

Zarina scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I would hardly consider myself a vulnerable lady that needs extra benefits." She paused briefly before she added; "But I appreciate your kind welcome, Captain. But please, call me Zara."

"Yes." His voice was profound, roughly hoarse. "_Zara_." He let the name loiter lightly upon his tongue, tasting every aspect of it. "You remind me of an old foe of mine," James finally uttered. "Had I not known it would have been impossible for you to be her, one might mistake you for her." He laughed deeply.

Zarina followed his laugh, trying to keep her nervousness off the edge. "Intriguing. I take it she is dead?"

"I doubt. A different species, however." He cleared his throat. "That is a long and old tale I shan't bore you with."

Zarina grinned inwardly. Once the revelation would take place, the reality of his mistakes would likely smack him to the ground. "Well..." She smiled kindly at him, "I have all the time in the world, captain." 

* * *

**AN: Yippie! I got more followers on my story! I'm so grateful for those who read it. Reviews will kindly be appriciated! Chapter 5 will be up soon! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – It's a power play**

An odd stench of old alcohol tickled her nose as she entered the cabin. Behind her, James observed her carefully as she entered the room. Smee proudly presented the place to Zarina, pointing out the obvious spots. _There's the bed, here's the table_... You get the drill. Still, Smee had not had enough time to fix up everything before she and the captain would arrive. So every now and then he would grab something off the table or floor, whilst polishing off things with his elbow.

So this is her new home? Besides the stench, it felt quite cosy there. The room was not big, the walls almost empty, despite the occasional picture of a renaissance painting. The bed was filled with roughly washed blankets and the redwood table filled with strange trinkets, one in particular caught her eye. A jewel covered skull and beside it an old lantern with a candle in it.

"It smells like old fart and old alcohol in here. Is that really the best you could do?" Zarina teased, waving a hand in front of her face.

James clicked his tongue, "Reckless." He told her, shooting her an inquiring look. "Perhaps a visit to the lower deck would change your mind?" he said, somewhat slightly offended by her lack of gratitude.

Zarina snorted. "Oh, no, this is fine." She walked to the bed and sat upon it, bouncing slightly up and down. She grabbed one of the old blankets and unfolded it. "I take it your former first mate occupied this room." She inspected the various unknown stains upon the blanket. "Delightful." she said, throwing it back onto the bed. Perhaps it would be the best to not become the wiser of these blemished rags.

Their eyes met as Zarina rose to her feet. "Smee, have you retrieved the clothing I requested?" James uttered, not breaking the gaze into Zarina's moss green eyes.

"Oh, yes, cap'n." Smee tottered to the chair near the desk where something utterly terrifying laid upon. As Smee lifted the heavy garments, Zarina's eyes widened in horror. The clothing itself was probably about two times bigger than the little man. What the...?

"What the hell is that?"

"Your new garments," James stated casually, nodding to Smee to have him hand her the ghastly brown, powder blue and beige dress.

"Hold on. Do you actually think I am going to wear – _that_?" Eyes locked onto the horrific fashion before her. If the big skirt and lacy corset was not enough, surely the fact that the dress was drowning in ruffles would creep her out.

"Well of course." James snorted, looking mildly exasperated.

"I'm not – going to wear – _that_." She pointed at the dress, mouth agape. "The deal was that I was going to become a _part_ of your crew. Not your personal doll. I won't accept that." She sneered, crossing her arms.

"A lady should be wearing something appropriate for her gender." James frowned as his gaze fell upon the nasty rags she already wore. "And that is not."

"Oh, no. I will gladly put on whatever else you can find for me, but not this. This is where I have to draw the line, captain." She eyed out the dress again, feeling an involuntarily shudder running down her spine. "How do you expect me to fight in something like that?"

"Fight?" He laughed, looking down at Smee, "You hear that, Smee? She wants to fight alongside the men." His degrading laughter had Zarina grind her teeth, glaring his way. "You're not here to fight. I brought you for your cunning expertise regarding your knowledge."

"But – " Zarina was cut off before she was able to utter further words.

" – But, but, but." James whined mockingly before he impatiently grabbed the gown, throwing it directly at Zarina, nearly making her fall over from the pure weight of it. "I have once been foolish enough to let a woman do what she wanted upon my frigate. Not again. You want to be a part of the crew – fine. Then don't disobey your captain." James glared intensely at Zarina, seizing the opportunity to show her exactly who was in charge.

Zarina took a deep breath.

"I don't trust the venomous games you women play. If you're to be on _my _ship, you will follow _my_ orders. Understood?"

Zarina nodded.

"Good. Don't think I won't make you walk the plank just because you're a lady." He smirked as he put a hand at rest upon his chest. "I'm not that much of a gentleman."

Women. They need to be put in their rightful place. It would be foolish to underestimate the power of a woman; therefore a simple power play should work wonders.

Women don't fight – shouldn't fight. Poison is the only true, cruel and subtle weapon of a woman's choice. They would do everything in their power possessed to manipulate men. Their words were fangs that could strike a man instantly, pumping the poison through his veins if he weren't careful. And this Zara, something certainly told him not to trust her.

Despite James being a wily and domineering pirate, he always kept his word. He promised she could become a part of his crew; then she would be a part of his crew. But no one stated in which way. It would be clever to keep an eye on this girl for a while. Should she not show her potential, then the plank would suit her well.

"Get dressed." He ordered.

"Alright." Zarina sighed but kept her head high. "Does the captain mind I make a few... Changes? I mean to make the dress more – me."

His eyes rolled to the corner, looking down at Smee without turning his head. Then back at her. "Certainly. I see no harm in that." Folding his arms over his chest.

"Do you mind?" Zarina shot a glare their way, waving her hand at both men.

"Oh, of course. Captain, we should give the lady some privacy whilst she changes to something more presentable!" Smee stammered lightly, waiting for the captain's agreement.

"Alright." James waved his hand at the lady, "I suppose I am a gentleman." The toothy grin and the yellowy teeth appeared. "Join me in my cabin when you're ready."

With that, James turned, making his way out. Once outside he tinkered mildly with his sleeve, dusting off his famous red coat as he glared down at his loyal adherent.

"You'll stay out here Smee, and make sure she joins me when she has become more presentable."

"Is that really a necessity, Captain? Should you not trust the poor girl?"

James swiftly grabbed hold of Smee's shirt, bringing the tiny man to hover above deck.

"I don't trust women." He spat, releasing his companion immediately after. A kind smile appeared on his face as he gently patted the top of Smee's head. "And you, of all, should know that."

"Aye, captain!"

Zarina stared at the odd image of a grown, naked woman in the mirror. It was still difficult to grasp even the tiniest details that were changed about her. She turned from side to side, looking at the bare back that felt so empty without her wings. Never had she inspected her body so carefully before.

It's an intriguing thing, the human sexuality. It is something that never occurred for her to explore before. But the major change of environment and the sudden portrayal of sexualising women had tickled her curiosity. She recalled the strange scene of the man and woman earlier in the day, and she wondered what it was that made sex so titillating.

She grasped hold of her firm breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. She turned around, looking at her bare bottom. Hmm… not bad. Her body wasn't all alien to her, but the feeling of touching her own skin like this, certainly was. As her hands gently ran over the heap of her breasts, she gasped slightly by the sensual tickle. _Oh, strange._

She ran her palm upward again, feeling the same bodily tickle once it brushed over her nipples. She puffed gently as she strode her palms against them, over and over again. Gradually, she watched herself flush into a pinkish colour and her nipples starting to swell. What a peculiar thing.

She cleared her throat. This was not the time to start experimenting with things. Obviously James was waiting for her to accompany him. She glared over at the hideous dress. She sighed as she began piling on the layers of her outfit.

Laces, ruffles and what on earth was this for? She picked up a pair of girdles and turned them over, trying to think of what use they were.

It took her approximately half an hour to pile on all the clothing, and once everything was on, she stared absently into the mirror.

"Oh, man. What the..." She watched herself turn around in the big dress, barely able to do so due to its length. "No." She growled firmly to herself. "No. No. No." She waddled toward the bed and grabbed hold of a pair of scissors. Time to make some personal adjustments.

Once tons of ruffles, layers and length had been removed, she began to redesign her dress, making it easier for her to move around. She chopped off some of the laces, replaced some of the buttons, and in the end she managed to pull off a pretty nice look.

The dress madness had been turned into a skirt, the laces upon her sleeves had all been removed and she had freed her neck from being suffocated in fabric. She removed her stockings, kicked off her high heeled shoes and found a pair of worn black boots that fit her nicely. This was more her look. Who is to say you have to wear tons of horrific lace to be feminine?

She tied up her corset before she took a final look in the mirror. This should do, it surprisingly didn't look all that bad. The black, white and grey colours fit nicely together, and it had all become much easier to wear. She grabbed the dagger from her old outfit and placed it inside her boots before she made her way to the door.

Smee turned around once the door to the lady's cabin opened. His mouth fell completely agape as he saw Zarina's outfit.

"Wwhat have you done?" He stammered as he pointed at her. "You ruined the dress the captain has got for you!" Both hands clasped against each side of his face as he tried to recollect what had happened. His eyes trailed off to the bare thighs, the dress just barely showing off a lacy band underneath. Oh dear.

"Well, the captain did say I was allowed to make a few adjustments." Zarina smirked down at the lad. Huh, it was fun to be the tall one for a change.

"Captain James will not like this. I can assure you of that." Smee said as he brought the girl to the other end of the ship.

Sweet music from a piano could easily be heard from a distance. The music danced within her ears, the insidious mastery of a song that was both sad and sweet. The ringing sound was hypnotic and as she came closer to James' cabin, the sound increased in volume. She stopped in front of the door, barely noticing that Smee had left her on her own. There was a slow but noticeable gradual increase in loudness. The soft and almost sweet tone went to a point where both high and low notes excitedly fought for dominance. The simple beauty of the melody was something she had not heard all the while she had been amongst scurvy cretins. It made her ears ring and her heart weep with pleasure.

Unfortunately, Zarina broke the heavenly trance by knocking on the door.

"Permission to enter, captain?" She asked carefully awaiting answer.

His voice rung smoothly, "permission granted."

To Zarina's joy, the music carried on once she entered the room. She noticed James sitting by the piano, moving his body as his fingers skipped over the piano's keys.

"That's a beautiful tune." Zarina said in a weak attempt to stir up a conversation.

"Take a seat," James' merely replied without even granting her a simple glance. As the music approached an end, James turned around. "Help yourself to a glass of rum if it fancies your taste." An unbearable sound from piano keys being pressed simultaneously appeared as James laid eyes upon Zarina.

She cringed. "I know what you're going to say – but in my defense, you said it was okay for me to make adjustments." Zarina quickly added, waiting in horror for his response.

But there was none. He merely rubbed his temples angrily, exhaling deeply. It roused a struggle for her to keep calm as James rose from his seat, making his way toward her. Surely the ruination of the dress would bother him, would it not?

He took a seat in his large velvet chair; cold dark eyes appraised her as he sat down. The sudden silence was almost unbearable, even the slightest sound of a clock ticking would have helped upon this unruly stillness. Teeth dug into the soft skin of Zarina's lower lip as she struggled to not utter a word.

Her heart began pumping erratically. It was most definitely fear that caused the irregular thudding inside her chest. Never had silence been so daunting. The sudden memories of James' murderous record arose to her concisions. Whether it was physical or mentally, James' seemed proficient of destruction. It was a thought that passed her mind as his prominent eyes still rested upon her.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here?"

She exhaled deeply.

"No, I don't." She began. "I suppose it has something to do with my agenda here on the ship?"

James reached for a glass of booze, bottoming up the entire glass to make his mind float in godly ecstasy. He exhaled. "Yes and no." He started out, handing her a glass of her own. He rose a thick brow, waiting for her to take a sip of the offered drink. "The treasures you so idly spoke of – I am intrigued to know how a petite woman such as you, could grasp hold of that information?"

Zarina took another sip of the intoxicating liquid. Her whole mouth and throat were set aflame as she swallowed mouthful after mouthful. "As I said –" She coughed, her voice hazy through the burning alcohol. "I have my ways."

James smirked at the woman that so desperately fought to keep her booze within. Once the glass was empty, he grasped the bottle, filling it to the rim.

"Oh, no thank you, no more." She laughed.

"Oh, nonsense." James said casually, awaiting her to pick up her glass again before he forced a clink. "I know what you said. But you see, I want to know exactly _how."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – My little secret**

As dawn blossomed into mid-morning, Zarina rouse attention to the terrible throbbing headache. She groaned in displeasure, bringing her hands to hold her head. Everything was still spinning; the insides of her belly felt as though they would explode and the terrible taste of the alcohol from yesterday made it a tough task not to vomit.

She took a deep breath, trying to hold in whatever it was that wanted to come out. She glanced over at the mirror, everything she saw was merely spinning making her want to... urgh, vomit.

Zarina did her very best to keep her insides inside. But the continuous rumbling in her stomach had her feel desperate to get rid of the intoxicated bowels.

She complained with a groan, rubbing her head as she tried to sit up on the bed.

"Owww, my heeead." Zarina whined pathetically as she sat up somewhat straight. Never in her life had she been drunk, and the way her body reacted to the poisoning was dreadful, to put it mildly.

Moans filled the room continuously as Zarina tried to grasp hold of where exactly she was. She tried to look around, but her vision was a blurry haze. What happened last night?

"Can't handle your liquor, can you?" James smirked as he stood right in front of the girl, only mere inches away.

"Oh my!" Zarina struck out her fist and packed a great punch to James face in mere shock. "What on earth are you doing here?!" She gasped in surprise, rubbing her eyes to try regaining her whole vision.

"Orgh." James held a cupped palm to his nose, feeling the blood slowly dripping down upon his flesh. "You sthupid bitch." He managed to grunt in-between groans. "What the hell did you do that for?" He growled deeply, grasping hold of a hankie in his pocket and brought it to his bleeding nose.

"You scared the living dead out of me." Zarina exhaled, hand over her chest, sighing in relief.

James held his head back, keeping the hankie pressed against his nostrils and his free hand pressing his sore nose gently. He was unsure what hurt the most, his aching nose or the fact that he hurt his pride by not avoiding that punch. He would have to make up a story as to what happened if the crew were to ask. Stupid bitch.

"What am I doing here? This is my cabin you foolish cretin." James wheezed, still holding a firm grip on his sore nose until the bleeding had stopped. "You fell asleep on my bed last night." He sniffed gently before blowing his nose in the hankie, getting rid of the blood that clogged up in his nostrils.

_Charming, _Zarina thought to herself. _Did I fall asleep in here? How did that happen?_ Zarina observed as James carried on, getting dressed in his famous red coat. Zarina gasped, looking down upon her own half naked body. Her mind wondered to places it had never been. She pointed at James, mouth slightly agape.

"Oh – no, we didn't... Did we?"

"Heavens, no." Replied James casually, his eyes gazing across the room and to the lady sitting half naked on the bed. "I have more manners than to get a lady drunk by the sole purpose of getting into her delicate knickers." He spun around, looking at himself and correcting his collar in the mirror. A wide grin appeared as he retrieved a little note in his pocket. He gazed at it quickly before he put it back.

To retrieve information however, would be an entirely different story.

"Oh good." She sighed to herself, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Nonetheless, it is always tempting. Considering how willing you women get after a couple of glasses." James grinned as he turned to look at her again. His hands ran up and down his sides, pretending to be a woman. "Oh, captain." He moaned in his best attempt to make a woman's voice. "It's so hot in here." He waved his hand in front of his face and fluttered his eyes.

Zarina sneered lightly at the captain, grabbing what was nearest her, a pillow, and threw it at him. This of course merely resulted in him bursting into laughter before he bent over to pick up the pillow, holding it firmly in his hands.

"I would never say that." Zarina spat at him.

"Now don't be a prude, darling." James smirked, walking over to the girl on the bed. "We all know just how delicate and fragile you women are. Yet you all have the same fierce sensation that boils deep within you." He gently ran his hand over her knee, slowly walking two fingers up her legs. "_Lust."_

Zarina swallowed. He speaks of something she have never gotten a chance to understand the chemistry of. Lust, a simple primal pleasure all humans had and craved. It was the simple pleasure and special intimacy that fairies never joined mutuality for – there was simply no need for it. As a human, though, it was one of the sole reasons to live. It was to have that intimacy and share a special bond.

Well, for most, as far as she's concerned.

"Don't tell me you don't share these desires, my dear?" James thumb slid gently underneath the edge of her knickers, lifting it as he curved his thumb. The unexpected blush across Zarina's features almost made him laugh. He played a little around with the line of her pants a bit before he withdrew his thumb, letting the elastic fabric crash down upon her soft skin.

A gentle yelp of surprise managed to find its way out Zarina's throat. If the yelp was due to the gentle sting from the collision with fabric and skin or due to James crossing boundaries, she didn't know she had, – she did not know. However, the whole brief incidence had her stomach turn in a pleasant way. Lust, is that how it feels like?

"Don't do that," She breathed, slapping his hand away.

"I'm harmless, dear." James said.

"You just killed a man yesterday."

"Alright, so I'm not _that_ harmless." James evidently rolled his eyes. "Rest assured, I won't be the one to set the stage for sexual activities." He grinned viciously, "Women always find their way to beg for it first."

James smirked at the blushing girl before he handed her, her clothes. She was a feisty and interesting woman, and for some unexplainable reason, James thought it would be much more interesting playing a little around with his prey first.

Whilst Zarina took her time getting dressed, James dwelled on the information he had received last night. He knew, from the very beginning, that there was something rotten about this young lady. His suspicions had been confirmed the day before as he got her to spill out some information on where she found the blue dust. Evidently, she had not told him everything, he was still curious about why she knew her way around Neverlands the way that she did. Not to mention how she had retrieved the information about where the pixie hollow were. And why had she not told him when he asked in the first place? Why did he have to force it out of her, the way that he did? The many questions floated about in his mind. In any way, the mystery hang over the girl like a cloud, and James felt like he couldn't rely his trust on her wholly.

"Uh – Sorry about passing out on your bed last night." Zarina uttered as she had fully dressed herself.

"Not a problem, darling. Just know your dear captain's doors are always open for you." He smiled somewhat kindly, putting a hand behind Zarina's back as she stood up straight. Softly he forced her forward in a gentle push, leading her toward the door. He grabbed the golden handle and opened the lightweight entrance. The bright sun suddenly splashing its rays onto Zarina's face made her cower uncomfortably.

"But, if you will excuse me now, I have some very important business to attend to." James gave a potent push and forced the stumbling girl through the doorway. "Bye, bye now." The captain offered her a wave with his fingertips before he shut the door with an audible thud.

James spun around on his heeled shoes chuckling madly as he pulled out the piece of paper he had crammed into his pocket. With his head buried in the information's, he walked over to his desk, swiping out the chair and placed the paper on the wooden surface. He pulled out one of the drawers and grabbed a piece of rolled parchment. The thick paper was visibly old and the once white and neat colour now had a yellowish appeal.

He opened the bond that was tied around the enrolled paper and spread it across the table. He sat down in his chair before he grabbed a unique golden cigarette holder. Its end was double-headed and contained a pair of used cigars, the front of them coal black from previous usage.

He grabbed a box of matches and effortlessly lighted a flame to light up the cigars. The pointy edge of his holder was brought to his rough lips, nibbling on it like a suckling child as he inhaled a thick portion of smoke. He leaned his head back as he blew out the smoke, forming rings in the air.

He brought his attention back to the paper – the map.

"SMEE!" He shouted loudly, listening as little legs stomped over the deck in a hurry.

"Yes my captain?" Smee came through the entrance, nearly out of breath and with a hand salute to greet his captain.

"Come here, Smee." James beckoned his loyal bosun over.

After closing the door, Smee's little chubby legs carried him across the deck and to his captain's side.

"What do you see here, Smee?" James pointed toward the map with his cigarette holder, looking to Smee for answer.

"It's the map of the whole of Neverlands, that it is, yes." Smee said as he looked up from the map, goggling the captain's blue and purple nose. "Blimey! Captain, what happened?"

James frowned angrily and waved his hand midair. "That doesn't matter! Now, look at the map Smee, and tell me where the hollow of the pixies can be found." He leaned back comfortably as he watched the man's confusion dripping from his trait.

"Cap'n, dear cap'n. We'dun know where the pixies live. Otherwise you would have found their home and steal all their pixies dust long ago."

"That is true Smee," James grinned as he shoved the tiny note in the little man's face. "But we do now."

Smee grabbed the paper, adjusting his round pair of silver lined glasses as he read the beautiful handwriting upon it. _Northeast from Cannibal Cove, only a stone's throw from Pegleg Point, by a large acorn tree, you shall find the home of the pixies. Quick note: There is a watch team. Shall they see a human appear, they will all disappear. Their places are like a riddle to find to the human eye._

Smee looked dumbfounded at the piece of paper before he looked up at the captain. "Cap'n! This – how have you retrieved this information?"

"A little old fashioned persuasion, and of course, loads of booze, my friend."

"That lass, is it her?" Smee asked flabbergasted.

"Aye, I think I underestimated her knowledge for a time being. She seems to know a lot about places on the Neverland shore."

"But Cap'n. If she's now a part of the crew, and knows ya lookin' for pixie dust, why has she not told you about this straight off?" Smee penetrated his right ear with his little finger, soon after using the wax to straighten out the captain's sharp moustache.

James rolled the other side of his moustache between two fingers, playing and pulling in it gently as he thought quietly for himself. "Why, indeed, Smee." He grabbed a big feathery quill on his desk and dipped it lightly into the black ink before crossing out an X on the map.

"That foul girl! She is not to be trusted!" The little man spun around quickly as he began making his way toward the door.

James raised a brow of his friend, turning around and rested his elbow atop the back of the chair. "And where do you think you're going, Smee?"

"-To go throw that girl off this ship, effective immediately."

James rolled his eyes. "And when did I say this?"

Smee stopped in his own tracks, turned around and faced the captain. "Y-you didn't," he stammered lightly. "I simply assumed –"

"_Never_ assume you dumb scallywag!" James roared, not loudly but with a deep voice ringing from the bowl of his belly. He rose and pushed the chair away with his feet. "I don't know exactly why she has not been mentioning this before. But, she had my promise to be a part of my crew, so we're keeping her." He crossed one arm behind his back as he walked across the luxurious room. "Her motives and past is a blurry mess to me, but she has got useful information." He paced, "And I would be dumb to throw that away, now – " He stopped in front of Smee, giving his cigarette holder a light tap to drop off the ashes on Smee's head. "- Do I look a fool to you?"

Smee ferociously shook his head. "Oh no, of course not cap'n."

"Good." James cupped his companion's chubby cheeks gently before he made his way to his desk again. "Finally. I have received both the blue dust and the coordinates for Pixie hollow. And within two days that is."

Smee laughed, "Very impressive, cap'n. To say the least."

James smiled profoundly to himself, feeling highly satisfied with his accomplishment. The only annoying thing that was still stuck in his head was – _her_. Why could he not get that mysterious girl out of his mind? Bothersome, that's what it was. He grabbed a sharp dagger that rested on his writing desk and jammed it down upon the X, penetrating paper and wood.

"At last, I shall send my frigate flying once more." James smirked deviously, "And this time, no annoying fairies shall come in my way."

* * *

**AN: Ohohohooooo! James! You are a sneaky son of a bitch, now aren't you? I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have some EXCITING stuff coming along in the next ! uuuuhhhh!**

**Thanks for those who read. Reviews are much appreciated! I'm very happy to share this secret fandom of mine. I'm such a sucker for Zarina and Hook. SIGH! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: First of all! Good news: I have just started studying English Linguistics at the University, bad news is that I probably won't have a lot of time to write and upload as there's a lot of stuff to study up on!  
Secondly: Thank you, thank you, thank you to those who follow the story, I appreciate it. I would truly like to hear what you think so far, in case I ought to continue!  
SO - Here you have it! A naughty little chapter for all of you. I really hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Simple desires**

Zarina fell back on her bed with a mighty sigh, her body being kindly wrapped like a cocoon by the extraordinarily soft mattress. Although the fall ended softly, her head began throbbing wildly due to the drop. The tip of her fingers slowly started massaging her temples.

_Oh, yes. That feels good._

Once relaxed again, Zarina's mind wondered off to the same topic that had her intrigued only moments before.

Lust.

So all human females feel that? Is that what this was? The unexpectedly turn of her stomach as she felt James' fingers creeping up her thigh, gently grabbing her near her privates. The mere thought of the incident had her body do a sudden tingling in certain places. Well, that shouldn't happen, should it? Surely, she was absolutely certain that only the ones you desire should be able to – what's the phrase – _turn you on. _

James' was far from what she would consider desirable. He had lied to her, betrayed her, and tried to _kill _her. The thought of even finding him remotely desirable almost made her nausea take a u-turn back to her throat.

Oh, but that feeling, it was so – vivid. Her body reacted in ways she didn't know it could, and her flesh heated to unknown temperatures. Her mind dwelled back to the moment the evening of yesterday's adventures beholds. The odd prickly feel she had felt when her palms brushed softly over her nipples.

It took only a moment or two before Zarina had eagerly thrown off her dress, and lying partly naked again on her bed. Looking down, she noticed her milky white breasts and her slightly darker nipples that already pointed sharply in the air, ready for experimenting.

Well, you could say this was an experiment, right?

_There's a first for everything,_ she thought to herself as she brought her fingertips to her nipples, brushing them gently over the sensitive skin. Her mouth curved into the shape of an 'O' as she continuously flickered her fingers over both. She grasped her breasts in her palm, trying to tickle the sides and squeeze them gently. A couple of fingers travelled to her mouth where she sucked on them for a bit, only to return them to the sensitive nub.

_Oh yes, it's much better without the friction_.

She retaliated the same gesture to her other fingers before bringing them to her heaving chest. The delicate moans filling the room reminded her of the couple she had seen at her arrival to the bay. Suddenly she had a whole new understanding as to why the sounds echoed so strangely – It was downright nearly impossible to stay quiet the way that a body reacted to such pleasure.

Which reminded her…

With her back now resting upon a bundle of pillows, she looked down her body. Slowly, she ran a hand over her stomach, making it jump lightly by the ticklish feeling. _That area_. Her fingers played lightly with the rim of her knickers. If the feeling had been so delightful the time James experimented near that area, surely it would feel rather titillating if she did her own touching. Carelessly, her thumbs slid into the frame of her lacy underpants. She lifted her bottom slightly, just enough for her to pull them over the curved butt. Once the fabric hit her ankles she stepped one leg out whilst the other violently kicked them off. Her hands trailed over her inner thighs making her shudder faintly from every touch. She spread her legs a little more, now sitting, as she curiously tried to explore the nether regions. She looked at it for a while. She'd seen it before, but never really _explored_ it. She noticed a little spot, a birthmark, placed perfectly upon the soft mound at the front. She never really thought about how unusual the female sex actually was.

She slid a finger gently across her slippery folds, making her body quiver instantly by the touch. Zarina bit her lower lip lightly as she slid two fingers up and down her swollen mound. She moaned. With a narrow sight she looked down again, her cheeks flushed completely by the enticing situation. No saliva would be needed here. She withdrew her fingers, only for a brief moment, parting the two of them to take notice of the string of thick slippery substance.

With eyes closed she leaned back onto her mountain of pillows, bringing her fingers to her wet core once again.

One moan after another, followed by rasping breaths filled the room with foul sounds. Her fingers had begun dancing around the territory, parting lips and running up and down the slot.

"OH!" Eyelids flew open as Zarina touched an exceedingly sensitive nub. Her breath became heavier as she began rubbing her two fingers hard against her crucial point. The soft moans had been hard to remain soft and silent, and were now roaring like thunder from her throat. She closed her eyes once more, enjoying the sensation that she received. It felt as though small lightning sparks began at her very core, spreading throughout her entire body until they prickled at the dead end that was fingers and toes.

Fingers found their way to the opening and slid in without hesitation. It might be that she had never truly experienced this before, but she was not dumb. She knew exactly what that hole was for. Cramming stuff in there.

She yelped slightly whilst her body writhed beneath her own touch. Her two fingers began going in and out in an automatic motion, only to be disturbed by the occasional circular motions. She moved them vividly about as they explored the walls inside. She noticed that if she curved them correctly upwards and started rubbing, another great sensation would occur.

"Oh-Ooohhh." Her eyes rolled back in her head, her moans going from deep growls to high pitched, pathetic whines. The sudden understanding of lust struck her like lightning – It was suddenly quite understandable why humans have a propensity to love these charades.

Her mind wondered off to foul places. She imagined everything she had never imagined before, and she gave herself to all that was most base and most pure.

Minute after minute she worked on her self-lovin', but progress seemed far from peaking. The muscles in her lower arm had begun aching and her fingers starting to become numb. She took a short break to catch her breath. She sighed deeply, slightly annoyed that she had not experienced that moment of bliss that is orgasm, which she had heard of.

Her heart pounded viciously against her chest, hard enough for her to feel it in her ears.

A knock at the door.

Zarina sat up swiftly, looking mildly terrified toward the door where she heard the noise. She wrapped a blanket around her naked body as she moved toward the door. Opening it, just enough to peep her own nose through. James stood tall and proudly with a large grin smeared over his face. The certain look made Zarina blush, he didn't hear her, did he?

"What do you want?" She spat at him, still looking through the minor opening in the door.

"Sounds like you could use some help?" He teased, laughing flatly. He couldn't have known, but boy had he stood outside her door for a while, waiting for the perfect opportunity to enter. His English gentleman façade were though still the reason that kept him from not marching into her room, mid-pleasure. "Although, that's not why I'm here." He reached into his pocket and took a little note. He handed it to her trying to shove it through the tiny opening at the entrance. "I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight, in my cabin."

Zarina squinted her eyes and glared at him. "Why?"

James gasped, pretending to be shocked. A hand rested on his chest. "And now I need reasons to treat my crew adequately?"

Zarina bit her lip gently, thinking. "I suppose others will join in, too?"

"No." He answered plainly.

"Then – Why?" She asked again, feeling obviously quite uncomfortable with the situation.

"I want to know you better." James said, his eyes making an invisible lock onto hers. The truth in his words actually felt like a bitter taste in his mouth. Urgh, it was hard to admit that he genuinely was interested in someone's life.

Zarina sighed. "Fine, alright." She looked down upon the crumpled note to see a time. "I will be there at… Six then, Cap'n." She gave him a gentle nod, suggesting he could take his leave.

James offered a gentle bow, "Six sharp. And please, dress yourself in something more presentable this time." With a spin on his heels he turned around.

Zarina watched him as he walked away, snapping his fingers once which had the chubby bo'sun immediately run to his aid. He said something to the man, but had gone far enough for Zarina to not hear it clearly. She snorted a little before she closed the door again, leaning toward the cold wood.

She laughed a little at herself once the door was closed. _How embarrassing. He knew, goddamnit. _She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

What was it again? She thought to herself. Something didn't feel right. There was something about last night that must have given James this new weird glow in his eyes. It bothered Zarina endlessly that she couldn't remember what it was. As she went back to her bed she fell down and sighed. Her eyes gazed vacantly into the distance, clearing her mind completely as she did.

It was not till she had laid her eyes upon the small pouch on her nightstand that it hit her. The breath was immediately caught in her throat, making it appear as if though she was being choked. Her eyes scared and distant like a deer caught in headlights. She remembered.

Oh no. What have she done?


End file.
